


I Once Was A BoyScout

by Neverenders



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverenders/pseuds/Neverenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had been getting into a little bit of trouble lately but his mom hopes joining the local boyscouts will help keep him grounded, boy was she wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank is sitting outside his therapists office waiting on his mom to come out. They were having a weekly family meeting and discussing things Frank could do to to better himself. Over the past few years he had gotten involved with the wrong sort of friends and apparently getting drunk every weekend and staying fucked up on pills is unacceptable behavior. Every thing was going fine until he was stopped by police last week and was arrested for possession, suffice it to say his mom was none to happy, and neither was Frank since his so called friends ditched him to take the fall for their drugs. Frank had been seeing his therapist since he was 14 after his mom had caught him cutting one day in the bathroom, it wasn't even a big deal for him it was the first time he had ever done it, but his mom freaked and decided a therapist was necessary. Frank is 17 now and he has a pretty good relationship with his therapist her name is Kathy but at the moment Frank wants to throttle her. Discussing what Frank could do with his spare time he couldn't believe she suggested he get back into working with the Boy Scouts, he had been in the Boy Scouts as a young boy but now? Frank can't even imagine a lamer idea than the Boy Scouts, his mom loves the idea and is already trying to figure out how to get him signed back up even if he thinks he is to old for it now she is going ahead with the idea. His therapist also told her it would look could for when he went to court on the possession charges to be involved with such a esteemed group. Frank knows he's done for and might as well accept the fact he is going to have to do this and just get over it.

It's two weeks later and Frank is sitting in his car outside the Belle ville Baptist Church. The local chapter of Boy Scouts use the church as their meeting place on Tuesday nights. Frank's mom got him signed up and in not so many words told him it was this or move to Florida with his dad and of course that is out of the question. He hasn't hardly spoken to his dad since the divorce and Florida with the heat and bugs is just not happening. At the moment Frank is finishing up his cigarette and just hoping he can get through this, he flicks the cig out the window, takes a deep breath and goes inside the building.

When Frank gets inside he isn't sure where to go but a friendly looking lady is sitting in a office and he politely asks her, and is directed down the hall to the banquet room. Upon entering the room he sees several boys working on different projects mostly younger than him but he knew that would be the case. There are a few older boys in one corner of the room sitting around a table having a very heated discussion he over hears words like camping and not a good location. Frank decides they are who he needs to talk to and goes over to them. As he approaches one of the boys looks up and says, “Hi, can I help up you?” Frank takes a deep breath and introduces himself, “I'm Frank and I was just signed up for this a few days ago, this is my first night.” The other boy nods his head and says, “I'm Ryan I remember Gerard telling us we were getting a new recruit but he didn't say he would be so cute haha.”  
Franks mouth drops and he gets pissed and bites off, “Do I look like some fag to you?” The Ryan kid smirks a little and says “oh honey I didn't say you were I was just admiring the scenery.”

Frank doesn't know what to think he is ready to bolt as it is he isn't really homophobic but he has never been around anyone he knew that was gay and all of his old friends frowned upon homosexuality so he just always never thought much about it. It had never occurred to him another guy would find him attractive or girls either he had had one girlfriend back in 7th grade and that lasted no time at all, he was always so busy getting high with his friends he just really never had time for girls. The Ryan kid is still smiling at him and Frank just gives him a WTF are you looking at glare and asks “Well I'm here what do I need to do?”

 

“Well” Ryan says “Gerard isn't here yet so you can sit with us we are discussing our next outing which we hope to be a camping trip but, trying to find a location is what we are stumped on. These are the rest of the guys John, Pete, Patrick, and Jimmy.” Everyone says Hi and Frank sits with them at the table and asks. “ Who is Gerard?” “He is our fearless leader,” pipes up Ryan, “but who knows where he is we start at 6pm but knowing him he stopped to help a little old lady or a stray kitten.” About this time someone comes rushing through the doors going, “I know, I know I am late again I'm sorry but the next door neighbor needed a jump her battery was dead on her car and I had to help her.” Ryan rolls his eyes like see I told you. When Gerard gets his things sat down and decides to look up he sees Frank and a small “oh who is this,” comes out. Frank introduces himself and Gerard remembers oh yea the new kid I talked to his mom on the phone something about troubled friends and wanting him to redirect his life. “It's so nice to have you here Frank I hope you have fun with us we don't get many new recruits these days.” Frank snorts at this and says “yea who wants to join the boyscouts?” Gerard gets on the offensive at this remark, “ I will have you know we aren't just a goody goody group of boys here, we know how to have fun I bet you will be surprised and we are not boy scouts 24/7.” Frank wonders what he meant by this remark and scoffs, “whatever man I'm just here because of my mom I will try to stay out of you guys way.” The rest of the night goes smoothly with Gerard leading the discussion about the upcoming camping trip telling the others he may have found a good location and Frank mostly just sitting quietly and listening.

Later that night Frank is home lying in bed and decides I can do this these guys don't seem so bad, maybe a little corny, Ryan is a character most of the others he is undecided about except Gerard. Frank thinks he is ok maybe a little to “nice” for his standards but he could be worse. Frank remembers what Gerard looks like a little girlish maybe with too long hair that needs a brush, large hazel eyes yea Frank thinks very feminine. Frank is having a hard time going to sleep wishing he could just pop a few Xanax and lights out but he made a promise to his mom and she also searched his room throwing out his stash, he could get more but it's not worth it at the moment, Frank finally dozes off about 2AM with a pair of bright hazel eyes still flitting around in his mind.

It's been a few days since Frank had been to his first boy scouts meeting and Frank is bored with no friends to hang with so he decides to go to the mall and waste a little time. I haven't been here in ages he thinks as he walks in, I wonder what new stores they have now and he walks around aimlessly until he runs across a Pet store, oh this is new he thinks and decides to go in. As soon as he walks into the store he sees a familiar frame leaning against the backroom door and as they turn around he thinks oh shit. “Hey Frank,” its Gerard of fucking course he would work in a pet store. “Hi Gerard, so I guess you work here?” Gerard kind of giggles and says “yea for about 3 months now, I still live at home while I finish college at SVA and this gives me a little spending money.” Frank thinks huh he's in college I thought he was in high school but he must be older to be a boy scout leader. Frank just blurts out,”How old are you?” Gerard kind of looks at him funny and says “23, does that make me a old man Frank?” Smirking Frank says, “ nah not yet grandpa.” Gerard laughs and tells Frank he has to clean up a spill in the back but after that he is off and wonders if Frank wants to go do something, Frank agrees cause really he doesn't have anything else to do and Gerard seems harmless enough. 

Frank is waiting around in front of the pet store when Gerard comes out and they start walking out of the mall, Frank follows Gerard to his car and then he stops, “wait my car is still here,'' he says. Gerard just shrugs and says we can get it later come on, so Frank shrugs his shoulders and gets in the car with Gerard. The car starts up and Frank sits in silence until he decides to ask , “ where are we going?” Gerard replies, “lets just see where we end up.” 

 

They drove for about 20 min until Gerard pulls into what looks like a old playground with broken down equipment, Gerard parks the car and pulls out a bottle of Grey Goose vodka looks at Frank and says , “ I hear you like to party Frank, are you game?” Frank's eyes grow round as saucers and he just sputters, “ I thought you didn't do that kind of think?” Gerard starts laughing , “ Frank just cause I help with the troop doesn't mean I don't like to have a good time, besides its just me and you we can go back to my house if you want chill out in the basement I won't let anything bad happen to you like your previous friends,” Frank thinks about this for a minute and decides fuck it he will be with Gerard he hasn't done anything bad in weeks so he calls his mom and lets her know he is with his Boy Scout leader and she is over the moon about this and tells him too have fun. Frank looks at Gerard and says, “ Ok lets go.”

When they get to Gerard's house he leads them in and downstairs to a basement which apparently is also Gerard's room. The room is a disaster and there is nowhere to sit so Frank just plops down on the bed. Gerard went back upstairs to get cups and mixer for the vodka so Frank just waits patiently scoping out his surroundings. When Gerard returns he mixes them both drinks and turns on the stereo and Smashing Pumpkins “Gish” starts playing, “Good choice,” says Frank “I love the pumpkins, when I turn 18 one of the tattoos I plan to get is a deranged pumpkin which is mostly because I just love Halloween and its my birthday but it can also represent the band so that's cool.” Gerard nods his head and says “a Halloween birthday would be awesome, I'm kind of envious of you, wait its almost Oct 31st now just two more weeks.” Frank smiles real wide and says, “Yep, I can' wait I will finally be 18 maybe I can convince my mom to give up this boyscout crap.” Gerard just shakes his head and tells Frank he should keep doing the scouts cause it looks good for him and it will keep his mom off his back. Frank just scoffs and takes large gulps of his very strong mixed drink.

Several cups later Gerard looks at Frank and says “How about a early birthday present? I was saving this for another time but hey tonight could be fun.” He then gets out a bag that has several pills in it and Frank looks at him a little strangely, first alcohol and now pills Gerard is not really who he seems to be on the outside but at this point Frank is already a little drunk and without thinking past the consequences he takes 2 and pops them in his mouth. Gerard laughs and says “wow I Frank two I guess you can handle Ecstasy better than me,” and swallows one pill. Frank looks at Gerard horrified. “did you say Ecstasy?” Gerard shakes his head, “Yep, I don't like to do it alone and I don't let to many people even know I do these things.” Frank keeps quiet he has never done Ecstasy before and doesn't know what he has got himself into. He has heard a lot of things about it mostly that you just feel really good so he decides to roll with it.

An hour later Frank is definitely feeling pretty good, he is really happy like nothing can bring him down the music on the radio is thumping thru his ears and he just feels euphoric. Gerard is feeling the effects too laughing and cutting up with Frank and they are both dancing around the room feeling the beat of the music. Gerard dances into Frank and just the sensation of Gerard's body brushing his throws Frank for a loop, it just feels so good to be touched. Frank reaches out and runs his hands up Gerard's arms and Gerard starts doing the same to him. The sensations are overwhelming it feels like his whole body is on fire a small flame traveling everywhere Gerard is touching him. Frank doesn't understand what is happening he just knows he doesn't want it to stop and to his surprise Gerard grabs him around the waist and grinds his crotch into Frank's roughly. Frank starts to protest cause he is not gay but the feeling is overwhelming and his own body is betraying him, he can feel his dick twitching and starting to fill out with with the rush of blood to that region. Frank keeps hearing no no no this isn't right in his head but with the effects of the drug his body refuses to listen. He looks up at Gerard and at that moment the older boy slams his lips into Frank's, the explosion that results is cataclysmic. Frank has never been kissed like this before, he can feel his heart racing as though it wants to explode out of his chest and his whole body is a shaking mess of want and need like he has never felt before. Neither boy can think straight and the consequences of their actions are far from their minds. Gerard rips Franks shirt over his head and struggles to do the same with his, if Frank thought he felt good before the skin on skin contact was even better, electrical currents running everywhere he brushes up against the other boy. He feels Gerard running his hand down the front of his pants that have somehow become unzipped without him realizing, Frank thinks wait, but as soon as Gerard's hand grips his dick all thoughts fly out of his head and he thrusts up into his hand letting out a loud moan into his mouth. Frank doesn't want this to stop and he urges Gerard on whimpering a small please as Gerard breaks off from kissing him. They get his pants down some more and Gerard pushes Frank onto his bed falling on top of him. Gerard looks at Frank and whispers, “the moment I first saw you at the church I thought you were so beautiful,” he then skims down Frank's body and Frank feels the most incredible sensation he has ever experienced, Gerard has taken him in his mouth and all thoughts have fled his mind except more and please don't ever stop, but he doesn't need to worry Gerard has no intentions of stopping he hasn't thought of anything but Frank since the night he met him and the events happening now are more than Gerard could have even wished for. Gerard stops for a minute and gets Frank's pants the rest of the way off and Frank is feeling so good he doesn't even notice Gerard fumbling around for something under his bed the next sensations Frank feels is a pressure in his bottom and before he can even question it Gerard's mouth is back on his dick and he is thrashing his head into the sheets the increased pleasure of what Gerard's mouth and whatever he is doing further down below is almost to the point of too much. Frank really doesn't have time to process this because everything stops for a moment Gerard look down at Frank and says this might hurt a little and a sharp stretching pain has just invaded Frank's ass and he screams stop and in horror realizes what he has just let happen, he starts to try and buck Gerard off but he holds Frank down whispering, “I'm sorry, it will be better give it a second.” Frank is hurt and confused because he never said it was OK and yes he liked what was happening but that didn't give him permission to basically rape him. Frank begins to cry softly and Gerard wipes the tears and starts to move grabbing on to Frank's penis pumping him slowly and thrusting into him. Frank's body is on board with what's happening even if Frank is not and when Gerard shifts up slightly he hits something in Frank that makes him cry out it just feels so good. Gerard speeds up everything and Frank has to bite his lips to keep from crying out he just feels so good. He can feel his orgasm racing through him and it hits him hard, streams of cum spurting up through Gerard's fingers as he pumps him out the end of it. Gerard slams into Frank a few times after that and arches his back crying out Frank's name as he reaches his end. Gerard falls on top of Frank and after a few minutes looks into his eyes and asks, “are you OK” Frank just looks back with a dead stare and says, “no you just raped me.”


	2. The Next Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank realizes what Has Happened

Gerard looked down at Frank's face the look of horror on his face as he watched the tears slowly start to fall down Frank's cheeks. He was so ashamed of himself, it's true he really wanted this to happen but not the way it did. Gerard slowly got up off of Frank and shuffled into the bathroom locking the door behind him as he slowly slid down the door to his knees and started to cry uncontrollably. He doesn't know how long he ends up staying in there but by the time he gathers himself enough to come out Frank is gone and Gerard just falls to pieces.

 

While Gerard had been in the bathroom Frank gathered his clothes and quickly dressed getting out of the house as soon as possible. He was still feeling the effects of the drugs but the reality of what had happened had helped a lot to bring him down. Frank couldn't stop crying and as he walked out of the house he realized he didn't even have his car it was still at the mall, so he started walking home it really wasn't that far but the pain in his backside from the previous events was making the walk difficult.

 

It took about 45 minutes for Frank to get home it was really late and he hoped his mom was asleep he didn't need her asking him any questions. It seemed like the coast was clear as he made his way to his room immediately stripping his clothes off and going straight to the shower. Frank turned the water to the hottest setting he could stand and with the soap and cloth he scrubbed every inch of his body, he just felt so dirty and didn't think he would ever get clean. After the bath he found the most amount of clothes he could find to sleep in covering himself from head to toe and crawled into a ball in his bed.

After a few minutes Frank fell fast asleep from the exhaustion of the anxiety he had experienced and still lingering effects of the drugs.

 

“Gerard please stop , I'm begging you.” Frank is thrashing around in his sheets and wakes with a start. He lays in the dark breathing harshly and realizes he is hard as a rock. He cannot deny that no matter how much he didn't want the events of earlier to happen it still has an effect on him. He knows it was the drugs they just took over his body and he lost all self control but Gerard didn't stop and didn't ask him if it was OK knowing Frank was drugged up. Frank ignores the problem in his pajama pants disgusted with himself that he could feel that about another guy, so he tells himself the drugs are still playing havoc with his body, yes that has to be it.

 

Frank lays in the bed a few more hours crying off and on and eventually his mom happens to come in his room and notices Frank is there. “I thought you were with Gerard and your car isn't here.” He pulls it together and tells her he wasn't feeling well and Gerard brought him home that he would pick up his car later. “Oh Honey are you OK.” “yea I just had a bad headache, I'm sure with some rest I will be OK , I'm just going to sleep now mom.” “Sure sweetie you just let me know if you need anything, see you later.” Franks mom leaves and he falls back into a fit full sleep with dreams of bright hazel eyes haunting him and the feel of another ones touch he just can't escape.

 

It's 4 days later and Frank has not left his room or his house but he has his therapist appointment today and he knows he can't get out of it. Frank slowly gets up showers and finds the baggiest clothes he can and gets ready. He doesn't even wait for his mom he catches the bus to the appointment and figures he will finally pick his car up on the way home from the mall. Once inside he waits until he is called in and then sits on the sofa staring quietly at his hands. Kathy looks at him thoughtfully knowing something is off this is not the Frank who usually graces her presence so she carefully eases into the conversation. “So Frank how are things going?” Frank mutter something under his breath and gets really quiet. “Did you go the your boy scout meeting?” At this question she gets a sharp look from Frank and a quick I don't want to talk about that. “OK is there something you do want to discuss?”

Frank sits quietly undecided about what to do, he knows he can trust Kathy because of the doctor/patient rule but this is rape and he won't be 18 for another week or so and if she told his mom he would die. Frank thinks quietly and decides to ask, “ If I told you something bad it would be just between you and me right?” “Well Frank your still a minor for a little while so it depends on if it was something that was hurting you.” Frank sighs, “I will be 18 soon and I don't want to discuss this if it will get back to my mom or if the authorities could become involved.” “Frank have you done something bad?” “No it wasn't me, just tell me if I can trust you or not.” Kathy thinks she knows Frank and doesn't think he would tell her if she didn't agree and helping frank has always been her main priority so she looks at Frank and shakes her head, “OK you can tell me and I will keep it between us besides you will be of age pretty soon.”

 

Frank nods his head and continues to sit and appears to be thinking things through and just when she thinks he has changed his mind, Frank looks up at her and with tears in his eyes he barely whispers, “I think I was raped and worst of all, I believe I liked it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I do not have a beta for this I am just doing it for me, so it's all in fun


End file.
